


Álbum de Fotografias

by juliacalasans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, No Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Magnus era muito velho, a despeito de sua aparência jovem, e seu passatempo favorito era colecionar memórias.Principalmente se essas memórias dissessem respeito de Alec.





	1. Can't Remember to Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Desafio de Songfics do Nyah.

 

_"Volto de novo_

_Desço do trem, me deito na sua cama_

_Repito os erros de ontem_

_O que eu estou tentando dizer é para não esquecer_

_Você só vê o lado bom, uma memória seletiva_

_O jeito que ele me faz sentir, o jeito que ele me faz sentir_

_Nunca agi de uma forma tão idiota"_

_I Can't Remember To Forget You - Shakira, Rihanna_

 

E ele gemia, gemia e gemia por baixo de seu corpo, a própria imagem da entrega, seus ofegos enchendo o quarto de um prazer bêbado e vertiginoso que só causava em Magnus mais vontade de se afogar. Era sempre assim; não importava o quanto Alec o irritasse ou o quanto os dois brigassem, aquilo sempre terminava em sexo, e aquilo sempre causava em Magnus as mesmas sensações.

Seu namorado era perfeito; tinha a luxúria reencarnada em cada suspiro, em cada marca de mordida sobressalente na pele pálida, em cada revirar de olhos cada vez mais indecente, em cada lábio vermelho e inchado que pedia por mais um beijo, e Magnus às vezes mal podia acreditar que existiam momentos em que aquela perfeição estivesse ali, sob o seu controle.

—Ah... — ele gemia, suas unhas cavando o lençol à procura de qualquer apoio, as ancas se movendo quase involuntariamente para tornar o movimento mais fácil, e aquilo enlouquecia Magnus, porque só provava que Alec era _seu, seu,_ e que nada no mundo os separaria. Ele faria de tudo por Alec, sabia disso; sabia disso tanto quanto sabia que precisava ir mais rápido naquele momento, que precisava satisfazer o namorado, porque aquilo significava a própria satisfação. — Por favor... Por favor...

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que ele estava de fato pedindo, mas quando Magnus conseguiu enterrar-se mais fundo, pareceu o suficiente. E os gemidos da cama misturavam-se com os gemidos de Alec, que tinha semicerrado os olhos em sua concentração, o rosto absolutamente vermelho pelo esforço, puxando o ar com dificuldade mas se recusando a parar, porque aquilo era certo, era tudo de que ele precisava, era...

Em um impulso desesperado, quase inconsciente, Alec levou as mãos ao próprio pênis, se masturbando rapidamente, ansioso por qualquer alívio, choramingando qualquer coisa quando Magnus afastou suas mãos, prendendo-as acima de sua cabeça enquanto o beijava desajeitadamente nos lábios. E Alec, simplesmente desorientado, apenas cadenciou os quadris mais rapidamente, uma lamúria escapando de seus lábios quase em um implorar:

— Magnus... Não... Por favor...

E _dessa_ vez, Magnus sabia o que ele queria; levou uma mão a seu pênis e começou a masturbá-lo em movimentos ao mesmo tempo vigorosos e desesperados e aquilo foi demais para Alec; atingiu seu clímax no movimentar de seus dedos com um arquejo lânguido. E mesmo saciado e exausto, manteve-se em movimento até que Magnus também terminasse, caindo por cima de seu namorado com a respiração descompassada. Tinham terminado — e tinha sido incrível, porque sempre era.

Não deveria ter acontecido; Magnus sempre dizia a si mesmo que, se Alec era incapaz de assumir o relacionamento dos dois para quem quer que fosse, então por que eles ainda estavam juntos? Ele queria exibir Alec por aí, chamá-lo de seu, poder expressar seus sentimentos de forma livre e escondê-los o incomodava tanto... Mas toda vez que o mandava embora, sentia saudades _daquilo,_ da adrenalina, do modo como Alec o dirigia até o ápice, e como não implorar que ele voltasse?

Estava sempre repetindo os mesmos erros, sabia e se repreendia por isso.

Mas quando o via, quando o sexo terminava e um se aninhava no outro, tão naturalmente que era até bonito, ele não conseguia se importar. Repetiria os mesmos erros, sim; faria de tudo por Alec. O amava, afinal, e por amor, uma pessoa faz todo tipo de coisas estúpidas.


	2. Não, não basta

_“Você diz não saber_

_O que houve de errado_

_E o meu erro foi crer_

_Que estar ao seu lado_

_Bastaria”_

 

_Meu Erro – Paralamas Do Sucesso_

 

Ele dormia suavemente quando o telefone tocou.

O toque atual era I Want To Break Free e ele acordou logo nos primeiros acordes, já habituado com a batida familiar da música, esticando o corpo delgado para alcançar o aparelho na cômoda ao lado da cama. Já sabia quem estava ligando, porque, atualmente, ele era a _única_ pessoa que se dignava a lhe dar telefonemas, mas, ainda assim, precisava daquela confirmação visual, de ler o nome no visor para saber quem estava rejeitando.

E não havia erro — a palavra Alec queimava seus olhos como luzes de néon e, masoquista como era, Magnus se recusava a desviar os olhos, assim como se recusava a atender, assim como se recusava a fazer qualquer coisa. Apenas esperava que o toque finalmente terminasse, que Alec finalmente desistisse, para remoer o que estava fazendo e se convencer de que era certo — para forçar seus dedos a permanecerem bem distantes do botão de seu telefone que resolveria toda a questão.

Era só ele ligar de volta.

Contudo, quanto mais velho ficava, mais Magnus aprendia que apenas querer as coisas não era suficiente para resolver seus problemas. Ele podia ligar de volta para Alec, se esmerar em desculpas, levá-lo para cama e montá-lo até que todos aquelas questões parecessem apenas balela de tempos de abstinência, mas não adiantaria nada; em algum momento, as dúvidas voltariam, porque não eram nada que sexo pudesse resolver, e ele estaria novamente se culpando como o diabo enquanto tentava entender a própria fraqueza.

Dizia para si mesmo que apenas ficar ao lado de Alec bastava, que não importavam os outros, que não importava o medo de seu namorado de assumir o que tinham, mas, se pensasse bem, tudo importava — não bastava apenas a companhia vaga, o sexo como um pecado, os momentos de felicidade como partes fugazes de crimes escondidos. Magnus não estava cometendo nenhum crime, Alec também não, e ele detestava aquela sensação de que devia fugir, porque havia uma punição no fim.

Não, ninguém iria puní-los.

Não, apenas ter Alec não bastava.

E foi por isso que, quando a luz se apagou, sinalizando que a ligação fora para a caixa postal, Magnus desligou o telefone. Não queria ficar tentado, não queria sentir mais nada e, principalmente, _não queria ligar de volta_ — Alec que sentisse sua falta sozinho.

Sentia saudades, mas também tinha orgulho, e numa batalha pouco acirrada, o vencedor era claro; o bruxo virou-se para o lado e voltou a dormir.


	3. Cosmopolitan

_“E até o tempo passa arrastado_  
 _Só pra eu ficar do teu lado_  
 _Você me chora dores de outro amor_  
 _Se abre e acaba comigo_  
 _e nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo_  
  
_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_  
 _Te ganhar ou perder sem engano_  
 _Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_  
 _Tanto”_

_Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo – Cazuza_

 

 _— Eu quero um Cosmopolitan —_ dissera Alec, quando os dois tinham chegado naquele bar algumas horas antes.

Magnus sabia que tudo naquela noite estava errado, desde a decisão de levar Alec à um pub tão pé-rapado como aquele, escondido nas profundezas de Nova York, até o fato do — e ele odiava a palavra — _ficante_ chegar ao balcão e pedir um drinque alcoólico para começar a noite, mas, naquele dia em particular, estava se sentindo estranhamente anestesiado para se importar. Nos últimos tempos, Magnus estava perdendo a capacidade de se importar com qualquer coisa que fosse, mesmo com Alec, porque aquele era o seu modo de lidar com os problemas — _as coisas têm a importância que você dá para elas_ — e havia _muitos_ problemas atualmente.

Quando começara a sair com Alec, Magnus tivera a esperança de que o Caçador de Sombras não ia machucá-lo, porque, mesmo feiticeiro, velho e sábio, ele ainda preservava aquela partícula de humanidade que o fazia manter as esperanças em qualquer situação, independente do quão esdrúxula parecesse. E Alec tinha feito sua parte, sendo uma companhia agradável, mantendo sua cama aquecida, mantendo seu coração aquecido, derramando um balde de calor em sua vida tão apática, e poxa, _por que_ não ter esperanças?

Aquelas perguntas sempre estavam lá, e variavam de resposta de acordo com a situação; quando os dois estavam juntos, deitados na cama, apenas respirando ao mesmo tempo, observando o teto em silêncio, quando os dois caminhavam pelo Central Park, as fadas ondulando ao redor deles, sem dizer nada, quando Alec acordava antes de Magnus e preparava o café na cafeteira, o cheiro serpenteando pela casa, quando os dois riam juntos, quando os dois simplesmente se encostavam... A resposta era sim. Havia mil motivos para ele ter esperanças.

Mas, quando Alec fugia por semanas, quando ralhava com ele por marcar seu pescoço ( _não, ninguém pode saber de nada, Magnus, tire sua boca daqui),_ quando parava de rir porque algum conhecido passava por perto, quando lembrava-se de Jace, os olhos se nublando com uma tristeza inominável que parecia ter eras de idade e — principalmente, acima de _todas_ as coisas — quando Magnus se dava conta de que o amava e que tinha que manter aquilo em segredo, quando se sentia preso pela imensidão de seus próprios sentimentos duramente contidos, a resposta era _não._ Alec nunca o amaria de volta, ele não podia amar, ele não conseguia amar... Ele amava Jace; como ter esperanças sabendo daquilo?

E assim, naquela noite, onde tudo estava errado, onde Magnus reconhecia para si mesmo que a capacidade de se importar estava lentamente abandonando-o em face dos problemas que ele enfrentava, onde Alec fez de seu primeiro Cosmopolitan o primeiro de uma fila para sua embriaguez, o feiticeiro admitiu para si mesmo que não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer. Queria dizer que o amava, queria gritar, queria fazer qualquer coisa que não continuar naquele marasmo, naquele mar de marolas tão tímidas que não levavam à lugar algum, apenas lambendo seu corpo e eventualmente causando boas sensações, mas...

Não queria ferir Alec...

— Ah, o Jace está tão apaaaaaixonaado pela Claaary, Maagnusss — reclamou o (a maldita palavra) ficante, a voz se engrolando, o copo de Cosmopolitan balançando perigosamente em sua mão. — Tããããão apaixonado... E eu...

... Mas Alec não parecia se importar em ferí-lo.

— Não interessa, Alec, eu não sou seu amigo, não é para mim que você tem que desabar sobre suas desilusões amorosas. — Magnus franziu os olhos para ele. Queria dizer, queria _tanto_ dizer, ao ponto das palavras coçarem em sua língua, causando uma ardência quase dolorosa... _Ele não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã, está tão bêbado que tudo o que eu falar vai só fazê-lo rir... Mas eu preciso dizer._ — Eu amo você, Alexander. Eu estou tãããããããão apaixonado por você, estou maluco por você, estou todas as palavras e sinônimos de amor por você.

Alec tombou a cabeça para o lado, a inocência bêbada de suas feições deixando-o quase angelical. Ele era lindo, tão lindo, esculpido em um tipo diferente de pureza, como podia Magnus ter tido a coragem de maculá-lo com seu universo sujo? Tudo o que dizia a respeito de Magnus era daquele jeito, esfuziante, brilhante demais, enquanto Alec era sóbrio, branco, como alabastro ou qualquer outra coisa...

— Aaaah, Magnus — gemeu Alec, largando o copo de Cosmopolitan em cima da mesa e se aproximando de Magnus para beijá-lo com tudo na boca, compartilhando com ele o gosto doce do drinque que tomava e todo aquele desejo bêbado que se manifestava de formas sutis e desesperadas; no modo como ele deslizava as mãos pelo braço do feiticeiro, o jeito como os joelhos roçavam na virilha do outro provocativamente, as mordidas no lábio de baixo... — Eu amo você também.

E o mundo parou, congelou naquele instante, antes de voltar a funcionar novamente, muito mais depressa, muito mais rápido do que Magnus sequer podia acompanhar enquanto ele abraçava Alec com força. Ah, naquele momento tudo estava bem; naquele momento, ele o amava de volta. Ele podia dizer a si mesmo o que quisesse e tentar sentir a culpa que preferisse, mas nada mudava o fato de que, por uma noite, Alec o tinha amado... E, por enquanto, aquilo ia ter que bastar.


	4. A Nossa Vida

_“Perdi a hora de voltar para o trabalho_   
_Voltei pra casa e disse adeus pra tudo que eu conquistei_   
_Mil coisas eu deixei_   
_Só pra te falar_   
_Largo tudo_

_Se a gente se casar domingo.”_

_Pra Sonhar – Marcelo Jeneci_

 

— Estou saindo — disse Alec ao abrir a porta do apartamento de Magnus, com a _sua própria_ chave, sentindo uma pontada de orgulho caloroso no peito. — Tchau.

Não tinha muito tempo que morava ali, algumas semanas, talvez, mas para ele, pareciam já anos — toda a sua vida. Morar com Magnus podia ter parecido algo difícil enquanto Alec chegava ao apartamento com suas malas e sua coragem para enfrentar os hábitos malucos, os horários inconstantes e as decorações sempre mutáveis do local, mas tudo aquilo parecia apenas parte da rotina agora, pequenos detalhes que o enchiam de uma felicidade quase idiota — _o diabo mora nos detalhes, afinal_ —, o fazendo se sentir como se aquele lugar fosse o único lar que ele conhecia.

Talvez fosse.

— Você chegou não tem nem três horas, Alexander; isso não é um trabalho, é um regime de escravidão. — Magnus sorriu para ele, sentado no sofá, Presidente Miau ronronando suavemente em seu colo de acordo com as carícias leves que o dono fazia em sua cabeça. — E parece exausto.

— Bem, está havendo algum problema com uns demônios nos túneis de metrô, eu e o Jace trabalhamos como condenados mais cedo e vamos ter que voltar lá. — Alec terminou de ajeitar a aljava de flechas nas costas, a última parte do equipamento que faltava. Como mandava a regra, estava de preto dos pés à cabeça, o que naquele dia quente de verão, era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas não era como se tivesse muita opção. — Prometo não demorar.

Aproximando-se de Magnus, Alec se curvou para beijar-lhe os lábios levemente em despedida, surpreendendo-se quando o namorado apertou sua cintura com força e puxou-o para baixo, sentando Alec em seu colo. Era incrível o modo como Magnus conseguia manobrá-lo, suas mãos e boca ágeis rápidas demais para que a pobre consciência humana de Alec pudesse acompanhar; de repente, ele, que estava todo vestido, viu-se sendo rapidamente despido enquanto a boca do namorado traçava as linhas de sua clavícula com uma suavidade quase torturante, gemendo baixo com o caminho que as mãos dele faziam.

 _Tenho que trabalhar,_ lembrou a si mesmo, esforçando-se para ser forte, mas Magnus, deslizando as mãos sugestivamente para dentro do cós da calça, beijando seu pescoço, sussurrando coisas ininteligíveis em seu ouvido, não parecia muito disposto a colaborar. _Eu preciso ir trabalhar, Jace vai me matar se eu não aparecer._

— Magnus... — Ele tentou pela primeira vez, mas o namorado desceu ainda mais a mão e Alec ficou temporariamente sem palavras. — Eu preciso ir... Ah! Magnus... — A mão não apenas desceu, mas começou a afagar suavemente os pedaços de pele logo abaixo e ele fechou os olhos quase sem perceber. — O Jace vai ficar irritado...

Magnus sorriu antes de beijá-lo novamente e Alec não tentou mais nenhuma argumentação; transaram ali mesmo, de forma calma e tranquila e, quando finalmente o Caçador gritou seu clímax, sentiu-se relaxado, ao mesmo tempo em que mole como gelatina. Magnus tinha esse efeito nele — de fazê-lo abrir mão de coisas que eram sua obrigação para ficar ali, para sempre, flexível em seus braços magros, pronto para qualquer demonstração de carinho, porque elas podiam vir à qualquer momento e essa era só mais uma parte do charme do feiticeiro.

— Sabe... — Magnus disse, enquanto Alec tentava criar coragem para encontrar a fúria de seu parabatai. — Eu acho que deveríamos nos casar.

E Alec arregalou os olhos, encarou-o sem voz, sentiu-se frio como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria na cabeça para logo depois se sentir quente como se estivesse pisando em brasas; abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes, a roupa esquecida em sua mão, a vulnerabilidade nua que o caracterizava tão evidente que Magnus quis tirar uma foto.

— Sim — respondeu enfim, quando as palavras voltaram, e sentiu que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Sim, queria aquilo, mais do que qualquer coisa, embora Magnus tivesse escolhido um _péssimo_ momento para fazer o maldito pedido. — Sim. Eu realmente acho que nós devíamos.

E Magnus sorriu.

Alec saiu de casa se sentindo muito leve; Jace gritou com ele, os demônios do metrô quase lhe arrancaram um braço, Isabelle ralhou com ele por ser tão imprudente, Maryse tentou arrancar dele qualquer informação útil sobre sua nova vida pessoal, Simon observou tudo de longe e nada daquela baderna teve poder de afetá-lo, não naquele dia — ele ia _se casar._

E droga, estava se sentindo feliz para caramba.


	5. Portas de Madeira

_“Ontem_

_Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes_

_Agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar_

_Oh eu acredito_

_No passado ”_

_Yesterday – Beatles_

 

Alec nascera sob a maldição de ser um covarde nas coisas que diziam a respeito de seus sentimentos. Não era sua culpa, ele não podia fazer nada a respeito disso, mas ainda assim, era algo que sempre o incomodava; ver Isabelle e seus sentimentos dissimuladamente sensuais, Jace e sua honestidade ferina, Max e sua ingenuidade infantil e invejá-los por saber que podiam falar a verdade, enquanto ele, Alec, estava sempre lutando consigo mesmo.

Era um covarde. Ponto, sem conserto, sem muitas lutas; era confortável ficar em silêncio sobre as coisas que o inquietavam, dar tudo de si para proteger as pessoas que amava e machucar-se para que elas se mantivessem bem e seguras, porque, enquanto fazia isso, reconhecia que não tinha muito tempo para pensar em si mesmo, para pensar nas coisas que estava perdendo, nas oportunidades que estava deixando passar — _pois é isso que é ser covarde, deixar a vida passar e ter medo demais para se jogar._

Por isso, Alec se surpreendeu consigo mesmo quando beijou Magnus naquele salão. Não deveria ter se surpreendido, porque Magnus era a exceção de todas as coisas e deveria ser naquilo também, mas não entendia como conseguira retirar _coragem_ para assumí-lo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e, menos ainda, não conseguia entender como um ato tão louco o fizera se sentir tão _vivo_ — eles provavelmente iam ser massacrados psicologicamente, sua família iria odiá-lo, mas como pensar nessas coisas quando a adrenalina está simplesmente varrendo seu corpo de cima abaixo? Apertou-o com força, beijou-o com tudo que tinha e, quando se separaram, não havia nada no mundo que o fizesse se arrepender — absolutamente nada.

Aquilo tinha sido ontem.

Hoje, Alec estava parado nas portas do Conclave, a primeira reunião após aquele momento e nunca mais portas de madeira pareceriam tão difíceis de abrir — porque aquela era a única coisa que ele precisava fazer, abrir as portas, entrar, encarar tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida. Afinal, aquela era a pessoa que ele era, não é mesmo? Não era necessária nenhuma vergonha; era apenas uma forma diferente de amor e uma forma de amor que o deixava meio aéreo mesmo nos piores dias, o que era simplesmente ótimo.

Mas as portas não se abriram.

Ele não tinha força para encarar as conseqüências do que fizera.

Suspirando, Alec apoiou a cabeça nas portas de madeira, desejando ardentemente que qualquer força milagrosa as abrisse magicamente, querendo desesperadamente voltar para o momento daquele beijo, para o provável único momento de coragem de sua vida. Porque sim, era um covarde, e não apenas um covarde qualquer, mas um maldito covarde, e daria tudo para reviver aquela sensação de que não havia mais problema nenhum no mundo, de que tudo estava perfeito, de que só haveria coisas boas por vir.

 _Sou um ingênuo,_ pensou. Não havia coisas boas por vir. Ele tinha que abrir a porta e entrar naquele Conclave. _Eu só preciso abrir essa porta... Enfrentar isso... Ver eles ignorando solenemente tudo o que eu disser, perceber que eu perdi completamente meu valor e ser forçado a me arrepender do que eu fiz; eu preciso entrar._

Virou as costas e foi embora.


	6. Você precisa relaxar

_Disse: "Querido, eu faço assim, pensei que soubesse disso"_

_Fancy – Iggy Azalea feat. Charlie XCX_

 

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Alec perguntou, olhando em volta, contendo ao máximo seu desejo de fugir dali o mais rápido possível. — Magnus, qual é o sentido disso?

O galpão era enorme, mas o que tinha de espaço, tinha de poluição visual e sonora; havia luzes estroboscópicas para todos os lados e uma névoa de gelo seco com cheiro enjoativo enchia o ar, deixando o Caçador ligeiramente enjoado. O som era alto e machucava os ouvidos, pulsando por dentro dos ouvidos de Alec como as batidas dolorosas de um coração e nem mesmo a imagem de Magnus, que costumava ser sua fonte de consolo, despertava-lhe qualquer sensação de conforto — o namorado estava vestido tal como estivera no dia em que eles tinham se conhecido, e todo aquele gliter não deixava de ser assustador.

— Estamos em uma boate humana, Alexander — respondeu Magnus, como se a pergunta tivesse sido muito idiota. — E o objetivo é descontrair você. Nós estamos viajando juntos, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, e a última coisa de que precisamos é de você andando na rua olhando duas vezes para os lados.

Alec sentiu o calor tomando suas bochechas.

— Desculpe-me.

— Nada para se desculpar. — Magnus puxou-o pela mão. — Venha.

E Alec seguiu-o pela pista de dança, aquele ajuntamento de corpos que ora os separava, ora os unia tanto que os dois quase se fundiam, e o Caçador não pôde deixar de pensar que os mundanos estavam de sacanagem com a sua cara; a sequência de músicas da playlist era a mais libidinosa possível e o modo como Magnus acompanhava cada uma das canções com os movimentos de seu corpo em nada colaborava para manter a sanidade de seu namorado. Alec não sabia o que queria fazer, porque, sempre que estavam em público, ele sentia _tanto medo,_ mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma vontade absurda de fazer qualquer coisa.

Era complicado — aquela música alta, a claustrofobia causada pela falta de espaço, Magnus deixando-o louco a menos de um metro de distância...

— Alexander, você precisa _relaxar._ — Magnus se aproximou, os movimentos de uma graça quase felina formando um conjunto admirável com o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, e Alec recuou um passo quase inconscientemente. — Não tem ninguém aqui para se preocupar conosco. Ninguém liga.

— Mas você sabe que eu fujo de festas, Magnus, isso aqui não é para mim, eu... Vamos embora, por favor.

— Alexander... — O sorriso se abriu. — _Relaxe._

A argumentação de Alec ficou presa em sua garganta — Magnus descera os lábios para seu pescoço, traçando a pele em uma provocação lenta com sua língua — e ele ofegou inconscientemente quando as mãos do namorado subiram pelas laterais de seu corpo, levando sua camisa com elas.

 _Isso é loucura,_ Alec tentou argumentar consigo mesmo, nu da cintura para cima e rodeado de centenas de pessoas que ele sequer conhecia. _Isso é loucura, isso é..._

Magnus deslizou os lábios para baixo, a sequência de beijos descendo por seu peito e barriga e logo após subindo novamente, a mente de Alec entrando em um redemoinho torpe enquanto as mãos do namorado dedilhavam lugares que ele sabia serem sensíveis apenas para testar as reações do Caçador — e elas eram de entrega, porque Magnus tinha o dom de deixa-lo daquele jeito, completamente à mercê do que quisesse fazer, independente do quão louco fosse. Quando o feiticeiro finalmente terminou sua tortura em seu tórax e subiu o rosto para beijá-lo na boca, a única foi que Alec fez foi corresponder com todo o fervor que possuía, usando seu joelho para acariciá-lo e gemendo baixo quando o namorado reagiu, apertando-o com mais força contra seu corpo.

— Você precisa relaxar, Alexander — gemeu Magnus, a voz rouca, quando os dois se separaram e a mão de Alec deslizou suavemente por cima de sua ereção, pressionando levemente. — porque você não faz ideia do que você faz comigo. — Ele traçou as linhas do rosto de Alec todas com a boca até chegar à orelha, e Alec constatou, uma onda de calor tomando seu corpo, que sua respiração estava realmente acelerada. — As coisas que eu quero fazer com você... Você é o único culpado.

— E o que você — ofegou Alec, quando a mão do namorado se insinuou atrevidamente para dentro de sua calça — quer que eu faça?

— Eu quero que você _relaxe._

E para aquele pedido, que mais soava como ordem, Alec não teve outra opção que não obedecer. Ele não queria e não podia _não_ relaxar — não quando Magnus o conduziu para a parede e desceu novamente os beijos por sua barriga, a língua fazendo magias na superfície de sua pele, não quando seu atrevimento deslizou para a virilha, não quando Magnus lambeu seu membro de cima abaixo e chupou e fez outras mil maravilhas, não quando ele sorriu quando Alec gritou seu clímax e o beijou novamente, não quando ele gemeu quando Alec retribuía o favor com suas mãos já treinadas...

Não quando Magnus continuasse sendo Magnus.

— Por que — tentou falar Alec, procurando as palavras, embora elas parecessem ter se esvaído com toda a energia de seu corpo — você faz essas coisas?

Magnus deu um sorriso malicioso que fez o corpo de Alec formigar e, junto com a música que bombava pelas caixas de som, recitou as palavras seguintes de forma musical:

— Porque q _uerido, eu faço assim e pensei que você soubesse disso._ — Ele beijou Alec levemente nos lábios. — É assim que eu sou e, se você não relaxar, não vai conseguir acompanhar.

Alec não precisou de uma segunda vez para aprender a lição.


	7. Amor de mentira

_E eu desejo que você pudesse me contar_

_O que realmente está acontecendo aí embaixo_

_Eu perdi você agora, você me deixou ir_

_Mas pela última vez_

 

_True Love – Coldplay_

 

_Aku Cinta Kamu._

Alec sabia que as palavras tinham sido uma mentira, contada com requintes de crueldade para fazê-lo sofrer enquanto Magnus se despedia, assim como sabia que ele as proferira não com melancolia, como a superfície deixava aparecer, e sim com algum prazer sádico, porque era assim que Magnus era — mas não podia evitar pensar nelas, todos os dias.

_Aku Cinta Kamu._

Ele o amava, e havia sido uma mentira tão linda de escutar que seu coração simplesmente se quebrava a cada repetição da lembrança.

Alec não sabia exatamente como sua vida estava seguindo por entre os telefonemas que Magnus não atendia, por entre a expectativa de que Sebastian fosse fazer alguma coisa, por entre a tensão sexual absurda entre Jace e Clary; quando ele pensava naquelas coisas, elas lhe pareciam tão pequenamente ridículas que quase o faziam rir. Havia tanto para se preocupar, tanto para fazer e a vida parecia efervescer em volta dele, como que para zombar de sua tristeza.

_Aku Cinta Kamu. Ele me amava._

Havia alguns dias em que ele pensava em como as coisas teriam sido caso Magnus não tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras naquele contexto tão pavoroso; teria Alec dito que o amava de volta? Estariam os dois ainda juntos e Magnus atenderia aos seus telefonemas? Talvez, só talvez, se os dois ainda estivessem juntos, ele não estaria se sentindo tão abandonado, como se o mundo estivesse correndo rápido demais e ele fosse o único a estar ficando para trás.

O mundo estava acontecendo e Alec estava parado em uma teia de tristeza. E a única coisa que ele queria era que Magnus atendesse aos seus malditos telefonemas e dissesse para ele como estava sua vida, que os dois conversassem novamente e que o feiticeiro lhe desse uma única chance de se explicar.

_Aku Cinta Kamu. Ele mentiu._

E não importava.

No fim, no fim, era apenas um amor de mentira; e um amor, de mentira ou de verdade, não poderia resolver o problema de sua solidão.

O amor não resolvia _nada._


	8. A plateia viu tudo

_Um rosto lindo como o verão_ _  
_ _E um beijo aconteceu_ _  
_ _Nos encontramos à noite_ _  
_ _Passeamos por aí_

_Hoje A Noite Não tem Luar – Legião Urbana_

 

— São fadas — explicou-lhe Magnus, brevemente. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas no Central Park e, sendo duas da madrugada, tudo tinha um brilho muito mágico. — Não vão nos incomodar, porque todas elas adoram ver um casal dando um bom amasso; já me contaram.

Alec corou levemente.

— Não sei se quero essa plateia toda, sabe...

— Claro, porque você é tímido. — Magnus apertou sua mão com um pouco mais de força, sorrindo-lhe alegre. — E isso só é parte do seu charme.

— Não sei se concordo com isso. — O rubor nas bochechas de Alec era mais que leve, desta vez. — Não sei...

— Não, você não sabe. De nada. —Magnus beijou seu pescoço com suavidade, aproveitando o descompasso de Alec com um sorriso no rosto antes de se virar para frente. — Mas isso _também_ é parte do seu charme.

— Você está _tentando_ me constranger?

— Sim, e estou _conseguindo._ — Magnus parou e encarou-o pela penumbra. A pele pálida do garoto tinha leves traços de vermelho em pontos estratégicos, mas ele ainda parecia algo delicado e precioso, como uma pedra preciosa que Magnus guardaria consigo para sempre. A noite estava atípica, sem lua nem estrelas, e embora o feiticeiro tivesse desejado ter um espetáculo melhor para exibir a Alec, ficou subitamente feliz pela ausência de tais detalhes; Alec sozinho já valia por uma constelação inteira. — Porque você constrangido fica uma gracinha.

E se aproximou lentamente de seu rosto para beijá-lo preguiçosamente. Não havia muito para ser feito naquela noite; de repente, não havia plateia, não havia nada em volta que os pudesse tirar daquela atmosfera de magia.

O passeio pelo Central Park ficou esquecido.

As roupas também, em algum ponto.

E Alec, pobre Alec, recuperou sua vergonha algumas horas depois, em seu quarto, encarando o maravilhoso chupão que Magnus deixara em seu pescoço.

Bem, nem tudo podia ser perfeito.


	9. Essas lágrimas secas

_Eu e minha cabeça erguida_

_E minhas lágrimas secas_

_Tenho que seguir em frente sem meu cara_

_Back To Black - Amy Winehouse_

 

E ele seguiu em frente sem Alec.

Isso era comum para Magnus; ele estava acostumado com parceiros que iam e vinham, porque, afinal de contas, ele era um imortal masoquista que só se relacionava com pessoas que tinham prazo de validade. Estava habituado ao recebê-las de braços abertos, gastar sua juventude junto com elas e observá-las envelhecer e ir sem que ele parecesse um dia mais velho, e aquilo era um processo,a algo que ele não sentia mais nada em presenciar. _É a vida e é assim que ela é._

Só que Alec era diferente. Aquilo não devia surpreendê-lo, já que Alec era diferente em tudo, mas o Caçador era a primeira pessoa que saía da vida de Magnus daquela forma. Camille o tinha abandonado, Camille o tinha feito esperar semanas pelo seu retorno, mas Alec não — Alec fora dispensado numa despedida cruelmente gentil e saíra pela tangente do palco principal, passando a agir na vida de Magnus pelos bastidores do show. Porque Alec não podia estar ali em carne, osso e sorrisos, mas ele continuava presente — ele sempre estava.

Estava presente em cada dia que Magnus acordava e cheirava o ar à procura do aroma de café e não o encontrava, estava presente no cheiro — agora insuportável — de sândalo no banheiro, no modo como Presidente Miau incomodava Magnus às seis da manhã, porque Alec o tinha acostumado a receber comida nesse horário e, principalmente, estava presente no telefone de Magnus, tocando desesperadamente, à procura de um perdão que ele sabia que ele não ia ganhar.

Mas entre um perdão que nunca recebido e uma memória jamais esquecida, ficava claro quem era o vencedor; Alec poderia chorar seu perdão para sempre e Magnus nunca o daria, e ainda sim o Caçador tinha vencido aquela batalha. Alec se tornara parte da vida do feiticeiro, de seu cotidiano, se infiltrando em coisas que ele mal acreditava serem possíveis; havia tantos fantasmas de Alec em sua casa que Magnus pensava se devia fazer um exorcismo.

Ou simplesmente admitir para si mesmo que sentia falta.

Às vezes, quando Presidente Miau miava às seis da manhã pedindo comida, Magnus estava com muito sono, não havia nenhum perfume de café e Catarina lhe ligava para lhe perguntar o que ele estava fazendo com a própria vida, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele sinceramente pensava no que teria acontecido caso tivesse simplesmente perdoado Alec. O garoto não estava errado, afinal; havia tantas coisas que Magnus escondera, não por mal, mas porque não tinha visto motivos para contar...

Segredos podem matar uma relação, era fato.

Magnus tinha mantido os dele, Alec criara os seus e, no fim, os dois haviam se sufocado com suas próprias mentiras.

Contudo, em outros momentos, quando tudo o que havia era vazio e nostalgia, ele não podia evitar pensar que o que tinha feito era o melhor. Ele ia ter que seguir em frente sem Alec — nada de arrependimentos. Eles eram diferentes para funcionar.

Alec que voltasse para sua vida normal e sem graça.

Magnus voltaria para eles — os dias comuns, a apatia, a falta de energia.

E quer saber? Ele sobreviveria muito bem com aquilo.


	10. Ele está novinho em folha

_"Eu estava derrotada, incompleta_

_Fui usada. Estava triste e melancólica_

_Mas você me faz sentir_

_Você me fez sentir_

_Nova em folha"_

_Like a Virgin - Madonna_

 

Alec beijou a linha de sua clavícula com preguiça e Magnus sorriu, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo desejoso e livre. Havia muito para se fazer — aquele era um dia útil e havia serviço lhe esperando, como em todos os dias úteis do ano — mas ele simplesmente não tinha vontade de sair do lugar; sentia muita preguiça e com Alec ali com ele, era muito fácil se perder na piscina de relaxamento que sua própria cama significava.

 _Preguiça de fazer tudo,_ ele pensou, desconectadamente. _Alguma vez já me existiu algum motivo para eu sair da cama?_

Quando o namorado desceu os dedos sinuosamente pelo peito desnudo do namorado, as pontas deslizando numa carícia tão leve que ele sentiu vontade de se contorcer pelas cócegas, a resposta foi não; havia coisas demais ali, naquele silêncio tão simples, mas ainda assim carregado de conversas íntimas suspensas que ondulavam no ar entre os dois, para que ele simplesmente se levantasse e saísse da cama. Momentos como aqueles, onde ele ao mesmo tempo fazia tudo e fazia nada, deixavam Magnus se sentindo mole como gelatina, uma felicidade viva correndo por suas veias, tudo em volta ganhando um novo brilho.

Era estranho pensar que ele estava se sentindo apático antes de Alec acontecer em sua vida — ele conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente dos dias impassíveis, dos relacionamentos sem nenhuma cor, dos momentos em que dizia para si mesmo “SINTA!”, mas nada aparecia. Seus sentimentos estavam morrendo como chama sem lenha e Alec chegou como um galão de gasolina, seus dedos de brasa traçando mil sensações desconhecidas em sua pele.

Como se ele nunca tivesse sido tocado antes.

Magnus tinha oitocentos anos. E foram necessários esses exatos oitocentos anos, que ele sentisse velho, usado e sem saída, para que aparecesse alguém para revivê-lo, que o deixasse novinho em folha. Como um virgem.

E aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo.


	11. Não é o café que me causa insônias

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café_ __  
Ouvindo você suspirar  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia

_Só Hoje – Jota Quest_

 

E o quarto gemia junto com eles.

Alec gostava de se gabar por ser uma pessoa pura, sem pensamentos embaralhados, que não falava por códigos e muito menos pensava em perversões. Seu amor por Jace fora a coisa mais infantil do mundo, sustentado por admiração e fantasias românticas demais, e ele gostaria de dizer que Magnus também era assim; fantasias e admiração que o correspondiam.

Mas não. Magnus era luxúria pura, luxúria pura que Alec atualmente estava manobrando com seus dedos ágeis, esforçando-se para não sucumbir aos próprios pensamentos pecaminosos enquanto o observava gemer e se contorcer na cama. Havia certas coisas para as quais Alec nunca estaria de fato preparado, e ver Magnus daquela maneira era uma delas; havia tanta languidez no modo como ele se entregava, as mãos apertando qualquer ponto do lençol, os quadris se remexendo de maneira cadenciada para alcançar o ápice que ele estava procurando...

Deveria ser proibido.

— Alec...

Magnus nunca pedia com palavras explícitas; o implorar estava no tom, no jeito como ele mexia os quadris mais rapidamente, no olhar transbordante de lascívia que ele mandava para Alec, cheio de intenções sujas — e que despertava no Caçador ímpetos sádicos que ele nem conhecia em si mesmo.

Ele gostava de pensar que era inocente.

— O que você quer, Magnus? — Ele ondeou os dedos de maneira langorosa, satisfazendo-se com a lamúria que conseguiu arrancar do outro. — Diga-me que o que você quer.

— Eu… — Magnus compassou os quadris mais rapidamente e a resposta estava clara, mas Alec não queria atos, queria palavras, e de maneira quase cruel, desacelerou o movimento quase ao ponto da inércia. — Alec...

— Nada de Alec, Magnus. — E devia ser pecado sentir tanto prazer naquela crueldade, mas ele não conseguia sentir arrependimentos no inferno que o esperava. Não conseguia sentir nada além de prazer em ver o namorado lutar contra aquilo até o momento em que cederia, porque Alec tinha o que ele queria; naqueles momentos, ele sempre tinha. — É só você me dizer o que você quer. — Ele se inclinou em direção a Magnus, os dedos ainda dentro dele em um ritmo torturante. — É só você _pedir._

— Alec, ah Alec… — Revirou os olhos. — _Por favor._

E sorrindo de forma satisfeita, Alec deu-lhe o que ele queria.

Ele sempre dava.

 

>><<

 

Acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo preguiçoso. Toda vez que invertiam os papéis e Alec conduzia a relação, Magnus era levado ao próprio limite, o que era ótimo e ao mesmo tempo muito cansativo — o Caçador não tinha receio de arrastar a tortura por horas e horas, consumindo seu sono e sua sanidade até que sobrasse pura selvageria.

Mas não tinha problema. Ele sempre acordava com aquele cheirinho bom de café pela manhã, uma espécie de ritual, e percebia que aquela era a vida que queria para si mesmo; o aroma de café, as noites movimentadas de sexo e amor e prazer e as promessas implícitas em cada um daqueles atos.

Quando chegou à cozinha, sentia-se com o peso de uma pena.

— Bom dia. — Ele tirou a xícara de café da cafeteira e levou aos lábios, o sabor bom do líquido amargo lhe soando como alguma espécie de alento. — Dormiu bem?

E Alec suspirou, o rosto amassado de sono, as olheiras mais fofas que Magnus já tinha visto no rosto, porque sabia que tinha sido o causador delas.

— Eu não dormi. Você me distrai.

— Devo me sentir feliz por isso?

— Não, não deve. — Mas Alec sorria. — Vá tomar esse café, Magnus. Tenho planos para hoje.

E aqueles planos...

Magnus estava feliz demais para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.


	12. Ele devia saber

_"Você quer brincar, você quer ficar_

_Você quer ter tudo_

_Você começou a mexer com a minha cabeça_

_Até eu enlouquecer_

_Talvez eu devesse saber, talvez eu devesse saber"_

_Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato_

 

Ela era a pessoa mais demandante que ele já conhecera e embora já a tivesse amado em algum momento de sua extensa vida, Magnus sinceramente tentava entender o que já tinha visto de bom de encantador nela. Quando olhava para Camille, o feiticeiro via uma pessoa fria, pouco compassiva e cheia de fantasmas, ecos de vidas e sentimentos de outras pessoas que ela não se importava de sugar — mais que uma vampira de sangue, ela era uma vampira de anseios, sugando a vida das pessoas até que só restasse miséria.

E Magnus tinha vergonha de admitir para si mesmo que já fora uma de suas vítimas.

Ficar semanas esperando por um retorno que ela nunca faria, criar falsas esperanças para telas facilmente esmagadas, preocupar-se com ela, com as escolhas terríveis que ela fazia, com o modo terrível como ela se autodestruía... Aquilo tudo era parte do jogo de Camille, e Magnus deveria saber que ela nunca mudaria. Uma vez sua presa, para sempre sua presa, e ele tinha que ter sabido que ela voltaria para requerer o que era _dela_ — aquele Magnus que a amava e que faria tudo por ela.

Ele devia ter sabido que ela voltaria.

Ela devia ter sabido que ele nunca iria querê-la de volta em sua vida.

E nessa guerra “dever saber”, Alec, no meio do fogo cruzado, levou tiros de todos os lados.

No fim, no fim, quem saiu perdendo foi Magnus. Porque quando Camille queria destruir, ela destruía; ela tinha o dom para conseguir o que queria.


	13. E tudo o que vem dele só pode fazer sentido

_“Vem me fazer feliz_ _  
_ _Porque eu te amo_ _  
_ _Você deságua em mim  
E eu oceano_ _  
_ _Esqueço que amar_ _  
_ _É quase uma dor_ _  
_ _Só sei_ _  
_ _Viver_ _  
_ _Se for_ _  
_ _Por você"_

_Oceano — Djavan_

 

— Isso daqui é... maravilhoso. — Alec nem viu as palavras deixando sua boca, mas quando se deu conta delas, percebeu que não podiam ser mais verdadeiras. O lugar era lindo, tão lindo, que fazia sua vida no Instituto parecer um reflexo distante de um pesadelo particularmente ruim. Ali era seu lugar; ali era onde ele sentia que deveria estar.

Magnus abraçou-o por trás, os dois sozinhos naquela extensa praia deserta, mordendo seu pescoço num gesto de carinho enquanto as ondas quebravam na areia, inexoráveis, porque o mar não parava. O espetáculo era maravilhoso e, se não fosse a distração de Magnus ali, a boca brincando despreocupadamente com pedaços de pele particularmente sensíveis de seu pescoço, ele teria parado e ficado horas observando. Talvez tentasse até mesmo desenhar o cenário — não era nenhuma Clary, mas, ainda assim, podia produzir alguns rascunhos razoáveis — para levar para Jace ver, para escutá-lo desdenhar toda aquela beleza com seu tom familiarmente convencido.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando _—_ disse Magnus, soprando contra sua nuca, arrepiando todo seu corpo em um frenesi gostoso. —Mas não pense. Estamos bem aqui, longe de toda aquela ralé horrorosa... Vamos aproveitar.

E bem ali, expostos para o mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que escondidos na intimidade da bolha de amor que era seu relacionamento, os dois transaram. E era tudo muito fácil, quando Magnus tinha feitiços para torná-los antiaderentes à areia, quando não havia ninguém por perto para observá-los, quando Alec podia cavalgá-lo jeito que queria, jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo em um arco perfeito e gritando seu clímax, alto e claro. Era bom, o gosto da liberdade.

 _Um dia eu vou precisar voltar,_ pensou, a sincronia das respirações ofegantes sua e de Magnus fazendo aquele fato parecer _muito_ distante, quase surreal. E ele se lembrou que um dia tinha pensado que amar Magnus era uma coisa difícil, dolorosa, que sentir o que sentia por ele ia acabar destruindo-o... Mas não adiantava nada. No dia em que eles haviam se conhecido, o elo que prendia Alec a terra tinha mudado e agora ele se via amarrado, preso sem arrependimentos àquele sentimento enorme que ao mesmo tempo era seu conforto e seu pânico.

Antes, ele vivia para proteger.

Agora, vivia por Magnus. E não sabia lidar com isso.

— Eu sou mar e você é oceano — disse Magnus, sem pensar, depois de alguns minutos. Era, provavelmente, a coisa mais brega e sem sentido que ele já tinha dito, mas Alec captou o sentido quase instintivamente e sorriu contra o peito do namorado. _Sim, nós somos._ — E assim, nós somos a mesma coisa. Um só. Faz tanto sentido, não faz?

E fazia.


	14. Não espero nada de você

_Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você_   
_Minta_   
_Não se sinta capaz de enganar_   
_Quem não engana a si mesmo_

_Para Ser Sincero – Engenheiros do Hawai_

 

Ele sentia tanta falta de Alec que chegava a doer.

Aqueles dias, semanas, separados dele, haviam lhe ensinado apenas uma coisa — que Magnus, mesmo depois de seus séculos de vida e decepções amorosas, batendo a cara na parede repetidas vezes, ainda não tinha aprendido a lição. Ele continuava se apaixonando, caindo de forma doente no amor, esperando que alguém mergulhasse junto com ele e o fizesse feliz.

Por algum tempo, ele achou que Alec seria aquela pessoa.

E quanto mais tempo durava seu apartar, mais certeza ele tinha.

Ele sentia falta de Alec ao acordar, ao não sentir o cheiro gostoso de café que ele tinha passado a associar ao ex-namorado; sentia falta dele quando o celular tocava e tocava, mas o feiticeiro nunca atendia, porque seu orgulho e mágoa acumulados sempre o impediam de alcançar o telefone; sentia falta quando saía na rua e via as paisagens, esperando que Alec estivesse ali para que Magnus pudesse compartilhá-las com ele, mas ao seu lado só havia vazio. E aquela falta que ele sentia, aquela _saudade,_ aos poucos o consumia, o deixando miseravelmente perdido, porque mesmo com Camille, mesmo com seus séculos e séculos de vida, ele não conseguia se lembrar de outra vez em que tinha se sentido tão estupidamente triste — na verdade, Magnus tinha ligeira impressão de que aquela sensação era inédita e pensar que Alec o tinha deixado daquela maneira só o fazia se sentir pior.

Mas ele não pediria desculpas para Alec, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria escutar as desculpas do garoto — seu orgulho não permitia, sua mágoa não o soltava, o fantasma de Camile não o largava. E assim os dias se arrastavam e se arrastavam, o relógio nunca girando rápido o suficiente, a vida nunca parecendo brilhante o suficiente, o mundo parecendo muito apático, muito triste, muito solitário... Muito propício para bebidas; para drinkes, para porres que o deixassem distante de tudo. E Magnus os tomava. Todos. Seu fígado imortal que se virasse — seria bom saber que ele não era o único sofrendo ali.

— Você está um caco. — Catarina disse, mais de uma vez, quando o encontrava em qualquer bar, virando seu décimo copo de whisky puro, se perguntando porque ele ainda conseguia ver o rosto de Alec dançando por trás de suas pálpebras. — Você está um caco e está assim porque é um completo idiota. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele sabia, Catarina sabia, Ragnor — que a paz da morte o tivesse — provavelmente também sabia. Todos sabiam. Alec também deveria saber.

Mas Magnus nunca admitiria. E mesmo quando Alec ligou e Magnus atendeu — em um momento de vulnerabilidade, ele se justificou para ninguém; as bebidas tinham passado do limite, claro, porque ele nunca atenderia Alec se estivesse _mesmo_ sóbrio, nunca, _nunca_ — vulneravelmente o perguntando se ele não sentia sua falta, o feiticeiro respondeu que não.

Por mais convincente que tenha tentado ser, Magnus não precisou de muito para entender que Alec tinha conseguido captar a mentira. Ela estava em sua voz, na violência das palavras, no ligeiro soluçar entre as frases — em todo lugar, menos onde ele precisava que ela estivesse.

Se Magnus conseguisse mentir para si mesmo, aquilo estaria acabado.

Mas ele não conseguia, e, o telefone piscando em suas mãos, ele ficou se perguntando como seria capaz de continuar vivendo daquela maneira, como continuaria a tentar enganar os outros daquele jeito, se nem a si mesmo ele conseguiria convencer.


	16. O que lhe resta é a espera

_E eu_

_Tropeçarei e cairei_

_Ainda estou aprendendo a amar_

_Estou apenas começando a engatinhar_

 

_Say Something – A Great Big World_

 

Aqueles dias se mostravam como uma agonia por vários motivos. Pelo calor, pela expectativa, pela aridez do cenário, mas, principalmente, pelo não saber - não saber se Magnus estava vivo, não saber se o feiticeiro estava bem, não saber onde ele estava, não saber como ser útil... Não saber se, caso Magnus voltasse vivo e bem para casa, as coisas se ajeitariam ou não.

Edom se mostrava como uma espécie de penitência cruel. Era como se a própria atmosfera do local estivesse injetando pensamentos ruins em sua cabeça, a desolação entrando por seus poros e tomando seu espírito... Mesmo que ele resistisse, porque Alec não estava se entregando de bandeja; ele tentava se distrair, matando demônios, tentando não ser morto, tentando se certificar de que Jace não iria se suicidar... Tentando. Porque a única coisa que ele podia fazer era tentar. Tentar, tentar, tentar, esperar.

Esperar que tudo terminasse bem no final, esperar que Magnus estivesse bem, esperar que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Esperar que Magnus entendesse que não fora por querer, que ele era novo naquela coisa de amar, que ele estava apenas engatinhando naquela vida.

Aquelas esperanças eram tudo o que restava quando desistir parecia a única alternativa possível.

Alec acreditava.

O que mais iria fazer?


End file.
